mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Natural disasters (An Alternate 1921 Map Game)
Natural disaster (AKA- mod event) start times- Some incidents would be inevitable due to over overwhelming natural forces or very dumb/evil people. Of course you could try to arrest the idiots, pre-empt the disaster with public safety measures a few years before it is due to happen and/or renegotiate any treaties, but it must be a skillful and through act. Disaster list source- Wikipedia. The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Earthquakes #2012 Afghanistan earthquakes #2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami #2011 Van earthquake #2011 Christchurch earthquake #2010 Chile earthquake #2008 Sichuan earthquake #2008 Bam earthquake #2007 Tocopilla earthquake #2007 Sumatra earthquakes #2005 Sumatra earthquake #2005 Miyagi earthquake #2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami #2003 Bam earthquake #1999 İzmit earthquake #1998 Papua New Guinea earthquake and tsunami. #1995 Neftegorsk earthquake #1995 Great Hanshin earthquake #1989 Loma Prieta earthquake #1988 Armenian earthquake #1985 Mexico City earthquake #1976 Friuli earthquake #1964 Alaska earthquake and tsunami #1963 Kuril Islands earthquake and tsunami #1960 Valdivia earthquake and tsunami #1957 Andreanof Islands earthquake, Mount Vsevidof eruption and tsunami #1952 Kamchatka earthquake and tsunami #1950 Assam-Tibet earthquake #1946 Aleutian Islands earthquake and tsunami #1935. A 7.1 magnitude earthquake destroys Quetta. #1931 Hawke's bay eathquake (NZ) #1931 Napier earthquake #1930 Irpinia earthquake #1930 Napier earthquake #1930 Senigallia earthquake #1930 Dhubri earthquake #1930 Salmas earthquake #Vulture Earthquake 1930 #1927 A 8.6 magnitude earthquake in Xining, China #1927 A . magnitude eathquake in eastern Yugoslavia #1923 Great Kantō earthquake #1922 Vallenar earthquake and tsunami Bush-fires #2012 Iberian Bush fires #2009 Greek bush fires #2009 Black Saturday bush fires (Victoria) #2009 Boorabbin National Park (Western Australia) #2009 California Wildfires #2007 Greek forest fires #2005 Victorian bush fires (Victoria) #2004 Iberian bushfire #2003 Canberra firestorm #1983 Ash Wednesday bush fires (South Australia and Victoria) #1969 Victoria bush fires (Victoria) #1967 Tasmanian "Black Tuesday" bush fires (Tasmania) Avalanches #1997 Anzob Pass, Tajikistan. Famines # 2010 famine in South Sudan, Eritrea and southern Ethiopia # 2007 famine in Mali, Niger and Chad # 1992 Sudanese (today's North and South) famine #1983–1985 Ethiopian (including today's Eritrea) famine # 1943 Bengal famine # The American Dust Bowl 1934 to 1936. # The Holodomor of 1932 to 1933. Volcanoes # 2010 Eyjafjallajokull # 1991 Mount Pinatubo # 1980 Mount St. Helens. Blizzards #Winter of 1939–1940 in the United Kingdom, western Germany and eastern France #Winter of 1946–1947 in the United Kingdom, Netherlands and Northern Germany #Winter of 1962–1963 in the United Kingdom and Ireland #1972 Iran blizzard #February 2009 Great Britain and Ireland snowfall #Winter of 2008–2009 in north Europe, central Europe and western European Russia. #2009 Chinese/Japanese/Korean and eastern Siberian winter storms #2009 Turkish-Bulgarian Blizzards #2008 Chinese winter storms #Winter of 1990–1991 in Western Europe Hurricanes, typhoons and cyclones # 2012 Hurricane Sandy (North America/Caribbean) # 2012 Typhoon Haikui (China, Japan, Taiwan and the western Pacific) # 2011 Hurricane Irene (North America/Caribbean) # 2007 Hurricane Katrina (USA/Caribbean) # 2000 Madagascar's major cyclone of 2000/the 2000 Mania River flood. (Madagascar Mauritius and Réunion) # 1998 Hurricane Mitch (North America/Caribbean) # 1987 October Storm (UK and northern France) # 1979 Typhoon Tip (Japan and the western Pacific) # 1964 Palm Sunday Tornado event (America's tornado belt) # 1961 Typhoon Nancy (USA/Caribbean) Floods #2010 Var floods #2010 Central European floods #2010 Albania floods #2010 West African floods #2010 Milwaukee flood #2010 Thailand-Cambodian floods #2009 Cambodian floods #2008 Papua New Guinea floods #2008 Cambodian floods #1998 Bangladesh floods #1953 North Sea Flood/hurricane (UK, N. W. France, Belgium, the Netherlands, N.W. Germany and western Denmark) #1927 The Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 strikes 700,000 people in the greatest OTL natural disaster in American history at that time. Meteors #The 2013 Russian meteor event (Chelyabinsk) #The Peruvian meteorite event of 2007 (Carancas) #The Vitim event in Siberia 2002 (Vitim) Heatwaves #The 1936 North American heat wave. #1976 United Kingdom heat wave #1980 United States heat wave #The 1995 Chicago heat wave #April 2002 Eastern United States heatwave. #European heat wave of 2003 #European heat wave of 2007 #2007 Asian heat wave #January 2008 Alice Springs heatwave #August 2009, Argentinean heat wave #2009 South Australian heat wave #Northern Hemisphere summer heat wave of 2010 Human malice and falieurs #GP Dr Harold Shipman. #German dictator Adolf Hitler. #Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin. #Chinese dictator Mao Zedong. #Gen Jorge Rafael Videla #Sir Ian Smith (Rhodisian polatics) #Ugandan dictator Idi Armin Dada. #Cambodian dictator Pol Pot. #Bhopal chemical exploitation (assuming it's made or something is made like it under similar circumstances). #Chernobyl atomic accident (assuming it's made or something is made like it under similar circumstances). #Fukajima atomic accident (assuming it's made or something is made like it under similar circumstances). #3 Mile island atomic accident (assuming it's made or something is made like it under similar circumstances). #1997 Southeast Asian haze (assuming Indonesia's farmers are as ruthless and extremist in slash and burn farming in Indonesians' part of Borneo). #2005 Malaysian haze (assuming Indonesia's farmers are as ruthless and extremist in slash and burn farming in Indonesians' part of Borneo). #2006 Southeast Asian haze (assuming Indonesia's farmers are as ruthless and extremist in slash and burn farming in Indonesians' part of Borneo). #The Great Depression of 1929.6-1934.6 #2010 Panama City school board shootings #2007 Virginia Tech massacre #2012 Arqanqergen mass murder #1995 Tokyo sarin gas attacks and related incidents #1986 Edmond, Oklahoma postal shooting #1989 Standard Gravure shooting #1997 Sida shooting #2010 Hartford Distributors shooting #1966 University of Texas massacre #1999 Columbine High School massacre #1986 Campo Elías Delgado Bogotá restaurant shooting #1987 Hungerford massacre #2011 Norway attacks. #1996 Dunblane school massacre #2002 Erfurt massacre was a school massacre #2009 Chengdu bus fire Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game Category:Nature Category:Finance